Il faisait froid, si froid
by yokai-chan
Summary: Je marche seule dans le blizzard. Il y a de la neige à perte de vue, j'ai si froid. Cependant, je dois le retrouver, je ne veux pas perdre le dernier espoir qu'il me reste. L'espoir de le revoir vivant.


**Bon je vous met un de mes premiers one-shot sur _Naruto_. Je vous préviens...il est super triste mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^** **Laissez votre avis.**

_Il faisait froid, si froid…_

Le vent glacial griffait mon visage et des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne pourrais dire si ces larmes étaient dut au froid ou…à cette lettre…Non c'est impossible, je ne voulait pas y croire.

Un bourrasque manqua de me faire tomber à genoux mais je tenu bon et continua de marcher laborieusement.

Toute cette neige, habituellement si belle, ressemblait plus à un piège infernal. Oui, j'était prise au piège, mes membres étaient engourdis, je ne sentait plus mes doigts et je ne savait plus où aller. Je ne voyait plus qu'un immense océan immaculé qui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Le ciel avait pris la même couleur blanche que le sol et j'étais totalement seule. Sans lui. Non je ne devait pas y penser je devrait continuer de marcher, sans penser à cette lettre, sans penser à la fatigue, au froid ni à l'immense angoisse qui compressait mon cœur et qui me donnait envie de crier tout ma peine mais aussi ma colère. Cette colère contre moi-même, contre cette guerre et même contre lui. Je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'être partit, de m'avoir laissé dans la peur et sans la moindre nouvelle de lui. Mais maintenant qu'il m'avait envoyé cette lettre…J'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

La peur. Elle montait en moi, resserrant encore plus l'étau de mon cœur. Ma gorge douloureuse se serrait de plus en plus, j'essuyais mes joues tout en sachant que de nouvelles larmes feraient vite leur apparition, j'avalais difficilement ma salive et continuait d'avancer dans cet enfer blanc.

Des heures, des jours peut-être semblaient s'être déroulés sans que je ne m'arrête, je ne pouvait pas me reposer car j'avais peur de ne plus avoir la force de reprendre mon calvaire. J'étais transis de froid, je remontait mon écharpe sur mon nez mais rien n'y faisait, je continuait de trembler et j'avais toujours du mal à respirer tant mes poumons me faisaient souffrir.

Soudain, j'aperçus à l'horizon une tâche sombre qui brisait ce paysage désertique. Je plissait les yeux et je remarquait que cette tâche était rouge…rouge sang. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je pressa le pas. Plus je me rapprochait et plus la peur montait en moi. De la peur mais aussi une pointe d'espoir. Il étais peut-être là, à quelques mètres de moi, après tout ce temps…

La tâche rouge était plus grande de ce que j'avais pensé et d'ailleurs il y en avait plusieurs disséminées un peu partout. Je continuait d'avancer laissant de côté mes appréhensions et toutes mes questions, il fallait que je sache s'il était vivant.

Enfin j'atteignais mon but et à ce moment mon univers s'écroula.

Je me trouvait au sommet d'une petite colline et j'apercevais en contrebas…un massacre. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux. Les traces d'un combat d'une extrême violence, les drapeaux pourpres de Konoha déchirés sur le sol et ce sang…toutes ces marres de sang qui fleurissaient sur le sol enneigé.

La neige. Elle recouvraient déjà les corps, effaçant peu à peu les traces de la guerre. Ainsi, le village du feu avait perdu.

Bientôt le sol retrouverait son aspect immaculé, pur, tandis que pour moi rien ne pourrait être comme avant. Malgré l'horreur qui s'épanouissait devant moi je décidait tout de même d'avancer dans le champ de bataille. Un nœud se forma dans mon ventre à l'idée de reconnaître parmi tous ces visages sans vie un proche, un voisin, un ami. Mais je devait savoir, je voulait être fixée.

Après quelques minutes d'inspection je n'avais reconnue personne mais une grande souffrance s'empara de moi pour tous ces braves ninjas combattants vaillamment pour leur pays. Je m'attardais près du corps d'une jeune fille, elle devait avoir le même âge que moi et ses yeux vitreux encore ouverts laissaient voir de magnifiques prunelles noisettes. Je leva lentement ma main bleuie par le froid et ferma doucement les yeux de cette jeune femme avant se continuer ma marche. Je regardait le sol à la recherche du moindre signe qui me permettrais d'enfin savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Je perdait peu à peu tout l'espoir que je conservais mais je ne pouvait pas abandonner. Je l'aimait.

Alors qu'un rayon de soleil parvenait à franchir la couche opaque que formait les nuages, je vit du coin de l'œil un éclat brillant. Je m'en approchait et ramassa l'objet d'où émanait cette lumière. C'était un bijou, un collier formé d'une longue pierre précieuse couleur émeraude. Je le reconnut immédiatement, le collier du premier Hokage. Le collier que la cinquième lui avait offert et dont il ne se séparait jamais. Une vague de désespoir me submergea tandis que je me laissait tomber à genoux. C'était la fin.

Un cri sourd s'échappa de ma gorge en même temps que la volonté de vivre s'échappa de mon cœur. Il était…mort. Ça y est je l'avais dit, le mot que je m'efforçais d'oublier et que je ne voulait surtout pas prononcer à cause de la peur tout simplement. Mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus détourner les yeux, la preuve que j'attendais était juste sous mes yeux, il était bel et bien mort. Je ne pourrais dire ce que je ressentais car enfaîte je ne ressentais rien, mon cœur était brisé, j'avais perdu l'être auquel je tenais le plus au monde, pour toujours.

D'une main tremblante je retirais d'une de mes poches un bout de papier froissé. Bien que désormais je connaissait par cœur ces quelques lignes écrites rapidement, je dépliais tout de même la lettre et relu encore une fois les derniers mots qu'il m'adressait.

_« Hinata, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrits plus tôt mais…les choses sont plus compliquées que prévue ici. On se trouve près du territoire de Kiri et il neige comme pas possible ce qui rend nos manœuvre beaucoup plus difficiles. Mais malgré tout je garde la pèche ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai hâte de te revoir et de te serrer dans mes bras._

_Je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

_Naruto »_

Mes larmes s'écrasèrent sur la feuille et je sanglotait doucement pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'était pas cette lettre qui m'avait décidé de partir à sa recherche non c'était la discussion que j'avait surprise entre l'Hokage et un ninja. Ils parlaient d'une embuscade, d'un piège, de nombreux morts et que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de les aider. Tsunade avait demandé des nouvelles de Naruto, le ninja le plus fort de ce groupe d'intervention mais le silence du ninja m'anéantit et je décida de partir le retrouver. Je secouait la tête pour oublier ce souvenir.

D'un coup la fatigue me prit, je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme par ce froid mais…j'avais tellement sommeil et surtout je voulais me réfugier au pays des rêves et retrouver cet être si précieux que j'avais perdu. Je me laissa donc tomber sur le sol confortable mais je ne m'endormit pas immédiatement. Ma joue était en contact avec le neige, je tenais fermement la lettre d'une main et le collier de l'autre. Et c'est ce paysage, qui était devenu mon cauchemar, que je vit pour la dernière fois avant des fermer mes yeux. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur ralentir, mes muscles se détendrent et mon esprit pour la première fois depuis longtemps semblait paisible, serein. J'allait le retrouver, bientôt. Avant de sombrer dans un long sommeil je sentit contre mon visage un très léger souffle de vent qui emporta avec lui mes dernières chances de survies.

_Il faisait froid, si froid…_

**FIN**


End file.
